Гильдия воров (Daggerfall)
Гильдия воров практически ничем не отличается от других Гильдий, кроме того, что её членами являются воры, грабители, карманники, контрабандисты и другие преступники. Однако, в соответствии с неписаным Кодексом Гильдии Воров, убийство всегда считается неэффективным, неизящным и непродуктивным способом решения проблем. В Империи Гильдия воров существует давно и имеет огромное влияние, но здесь, в Даггерфолле, Гильдия не имеет большого влияния, постоянно находясь в подполье. У Гильдии Воров нет специальных залов заседания, но они предпочитают использовать определённые места для своих собраний. Можно только догадываться где и как они их проводят. Правила Просто помни, что «есть» воровская честь. Не воруй у брата-вора и не нападай на брата-вора. С остальными можешь поступать, как тебе будет угодно. Квесты гильдии воров никогда не подразумевают под собой исследования подземелий. Все они проходят в различных городах и выполняются очень быстро. Квест на вступление Квест активируется после того, как вы несколько раз украли чего-нибудь из магазина или из карманов людей или монстров или открыли закрытый магазин без помощи магии. Через несколько дней вам придёт письмо-приглашение о вступлении в гильдию. Вам нужно будет вломиться в указанный запертый дом в случайном городе и украсть там предмет одежды (обычно лежит на полу). Под этим предметом вы найдёте записку с указанием имени и местонахождения (именно в таком порядке) NPC. Отнесите ему этот предмет, и в награду вам дадут один золотой в знак вашего принятия в гильдию и отметят на вашей карте местонахождение подземелья. Квест для членов гильдии "...we got one of our family who's in trouble..." (любая репутация) и (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно просто отправится в нужный город, найти нужного человека( обычно он в таверне), поговорить с ним и вернуться обратно. Провалить квест можно, если не уложиться в нужное время, оставить полученный кристалл (gem) себе или поговорить со стражей по пути обратно. "...all you gotta do is bring this over to our agent..." (любая репутация) Квест практически аналогичен предыдущему "...a simple game. An item in a house that needs lifting..." (любая репутация) Нужно пойти в дом в том же городе, пройти мимо стражи (если вы начнёте с ними драться, то квест будет провален), украсть предмет и принести его обратно. Лучше всего применять заклинание невидимости или магический предмет с таким же свойством. Также один из стражей стоит рядом со входом, и вы можете попасть внутрь него. "...A little package needs delivering to ..." (любая репутация) Нужно отправится в город, и найти нужного человека. Если его нет в нужном месте, вы получите письмо с указанием его нового местонахождения. Поговорите с ним и возвращайтесь обратно в гильдию. В течение всего квеста на вас будут нападать враги. Также следите за временем. "...Got a guild job for ya, if yer innerested..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно украсть из указанного храма предмет (иногда он охраняется). После выполнения этого квеста ваша репутация у этого храма понизится. "...You remember me, ? Are up for a guild job today..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно украсть картину из запертого дома в случайном городе. Иногда предмет охраняется. "...Jewelry heist in the works..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно украсть драгоценность из запертого дома в случайном городе. Иногда она охраняется. "...We have had our eye on you....Never mind who "we" are..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно украсть предмет из замка случайного города. Если вы хотите, то можете заодно украсть в том же замке несколько картин и вскрыть несколько ящиков. Это вызовет охрану, ни в коем случае не дайте им себя ударить, иначе квест будет провален. Нередко предмет охраняется гаргульей. Этот квест поднимет вашу репутацию в гильдии не на 5, как обычно, а на 10, но за него не выдают никакой награды. "...Keep your voice down. My name is..." (репутация 20 или больше) Нужно украсть магический предмет. Иногда он охраняется. "I have a job. Ordinary guild work..." (репутация между 20 и 29) Нужно украсть книгу. "...I have for you if you will steal some for me..." (репутация между 20 и 29) Нужно украсть наркотики. Если вы поспрашиваете людей на улицах о человеке, которого вы должны обворовать, то узнаете, что он наркоторговец. "...I have wind of some that some pig of a merchant just bought..." (репутация между 20 и 29) Нужно украсть предмет. "...I have a line on a . I need someone to lift it for me..." (репутация между 20 и 29) Нужно вломиться в указанный алхимический магазин и украсть ингредиент. Иногда это не ингредиент, а зелье. Члены Гильдии Воров Даггерфолла Файл:Тайк.png|'Тайк' Файл:Тир_Топфилд.png|'Тир Топфилд' Файл:Сквид.png|'Сквид' Файл:Витка.png|'Витка' Файл:Ворон.png|'Ворон' en:Thieves Guild (Daggerfall) pl:Thieves Guild (Daggerfall) Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Фракции (Daggerfall) Категория:Фракции Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Гильдия воров Категория:Гильдия воров (Daggerfall)